


A Century’s Worth Of Love

by AbellaHeart_101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yu-Gi-Oh! Fusion, Angst and Romance, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Disneyland The Haunted Mansion Ride, Disney’s Haunted Mansion Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Telling, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted mansion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Haunted Mansion (2003), Mummies, Reincarnation, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbellaHeart_101/pseuds/AbellaHeart_101
Summary: Haunted Mansions are well known but not as much as the Muto Manor in Domino Village. It’s a mansion full of hundreds of ghosts, a fortune teller, a mummy, and plenty of unexpected surprises. The master of the manor, Yugi Muto has taken a liking to you but for reasons you don’t understand. You’ll have to figure out while discovering the haunts and mysteries of the mansion. Frights, scares, and stories await you along with romance.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Yugi Muto/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to the Muto Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is mentions of Suicide in this story. As in implied Suicide. If you can’t handle this then I don’t suggest reading.  
> Also there is violence and mentions of death too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: Art shown in this story doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name

Twas the night before Halloween.. you are a new local in a small questionable town by the simple name of Domino village. It's an old town established way back in the eighteen hundreds. You moved to this town to live with and help take care of your dear grandma. Everyone in your family lives far and as a young adult you took it upon yourself to help take care of her. It wasn't a big deal since you're a blogger. You video blog abandoned places as a ghost hunter. A town such as this one would be perfect for such a channel you popularized on the internet. You have over four hundred thousand subscribers so it does help you make a bit of a living. You've settled into this town about three weeks ago, so far the town lives up to its historical background with it's old creepy landmarks and shops. Many of its architecture is based on the eighteenth hundred century. You found out from many of the townspeople the mansion at the far end of the town is the most haunted. It's an abandoned mansion many people kept warning you not to enter especially close to Halloween for its known for frequent ghost sightings. You found it perfect for your vlog so its what you set out to do.

Standing in front of the open broken gate you set up your camera to begin recording in the front yard and entrance. This is your first time seeing it in person it surely lives up to its spooky hype. The entire mansion and its huge land is all gated with bricks walls. The black painted gates give it a bit of a darker vibe. You notice the old broken gate behind you may have broken doors but you also notice a big letter on the fancy opening above you. The letter “M” is surrounded by spider webs. You then enter through the open entrance taking note of the green water from the lake in front of the mansion. There is a dirt path leading to the stairs that would lead you into the entrance. You noticed a broken black carriage, dead trees, dead grass, bats nests, and many crows in the area. You caught it all on camera before entering through the door. All the furniture resides in the huge household from what you see. You remind yourself this home was from the eighteenth century to calm yourself. Despite visiting many abandoned places this one is by far the one to creep you out the most. For some reason you felt as though you've been in this place before. The interior is all wooden including the hardwood floors. You see old moldy rugs leading from the front door to both staircases. Old statues, clock towers, a chandelier, various candles, paintings, and door ways upstairs. You found it odd the candles are all lit up including the ones on the chandelier. It was all odd to you. As you go up the stairs you notice the torn curtains are a faint pink due to age. The whole place is littered with cob webs making you sigh wishing you took your swiffer duster with you.

You look down the large hallway from your view at the top of the stairs. It is all decorated with such nice interior including the paintings. You look down at your outfit feeling under dressed. You knew you would be vlogging so you wear tight grey sweat pants that end at your calf, a tight black tank top and comfortable shoes. Your hair is in a high ponytail showing off your make up. You shrug as you look into a nearby mirror, thinking that doing your make up is enough. Suddenly a huge clap of thunder boomed outside but as it did you swear you saw your skeleton from a mirror in the split second of the lightning. You jump blinking several times before looking back into the mirror. You sigh thinking you're getting paranoid. Perhaps the rumors of someone living in this mansion is true. All the locals were to afraid to even go near this place especially in October. When you reach for your camera in your backpack it's as if it completely vanished! You search through your bag finding absolutely nothing! All that is left is your water bottle and make up.

"Strange.. I know I brought my camera and other equipment." You say as you look around the area trying to find the damn thing.

You found nothing but it didn't mean you wouldn't explore the place. As angry as you are losing such an expensive camera you decide this trip shouldn't be a waste. You head down a hallway passing by an open area with a mini library. It has several shelves. You notice white headed statues of men as well as a rocking chair and more handheld candles. You suddenly heard the wooden rocking chair moving. It's loud creaks in the big open hallway was oddly loud. You shrug not thinking much of it since you don't believe in ghosts. You continue walking down the hallway unknowing of the various headed statues turning their heads to stare at you. Their eyes glow red before turning back to their original position. You notice another hallway but before walking further you see a floating candelabra. It was farther down the hallway so you think it must be the weird perspective. The candelabra matches the other ones you saw at the entrance downstairs. Continuing to walk you enter through another room. Curiously it led into a fancy bedroom decorated in reds and gold. You're sure it must've appeared beautiful back in its day when it wasn't old or covered in cobwebs. You closed the door but as you do you felt a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asks of you.

You turn around to see a blonde male he has bright brown eyes and a small frown. You see he is wearing a butler uniform with white gloves. This confirmed one of the rumors there is someone living here! Maybe there is a master of this household? You aren't sure what to think until he spoke up again.

"Did ya hear me? I asked ya who you are. You're trespassing young lady."

"Young lady? You look around my age. My name is Y/n sorry for trespassing I didn't know someone was living here."

"Didn't you see all the candles all lit up? Who did you think lit them?"

"Good point.. I didn't think too much of it."

"My master won't be happy if he finds out a trespasser is inside his mansion. I suggest you leave."

"Aww couldn't I have a tour? I heard so much about this place it be a shame if I didn't get to see more. I traveled all the way out here on my bike too. Please..?" You beg with eyes you knew would be hard saying no to.

The butler froze up since not one lady has ever used such a technique on him before. He can't remember the last time he was around a girl, much less was this attractive. You're definitely easy on the eyes he blushed rubbing the back of his head. It wouldn't be so bad giving you a small tour would it? His master wouldn't even know besides its his fault he isn't around beautiful girls as often as he'd love to.

"Alright I'll give ya a tour! Come with me!"

You grab onto his arm hoping it might butter him up a bit. Which it did he became rather bashful instantly. His shyness immediately went away when you smile at him.

"What is your name? I didn't get it."

"Oh that's right. My name is Joey. Pleased to meet ya! Lets start by showing you the armored knights master has!"

🕸🦇🏛🎃🖤🕷

The master of the household stood in front of the huge window in his office with a sigh. He wears old fashioned clothing. It's formal but suitable for his small form. He wears an aristocrat outfit consisting of a white long sleeved undershirt, a fancy black print vest, formal shoes and a red tucked in scarf which completed his formal look. Standing no taller than five feet he wouldn't strike anyone as the master of the household. His sad expression couldn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart. It was on this day his tragic memories would flood in of his deceased lover. It may have been many, many years ago but she would always have a special place in his heart. He sighed hoping he would think of something that could possibly cheer him up. Nothing came to mind aside from reading a novel. Suddenly a ghost of a maid came flying into his study room. She is brunette with lovely tanned skin. Her maid uniform suit her perfectly.

"Master! Master! You wouldn't believe it!"

"Mana? What could possibly be important that you would barge into my room? Especially on this day."

"I know its the anniversary master but it's important! I tried scaring a girl but she was no coward it was a lot of fun! I also swiped her camera when she wasn't looking."

"Good job Mana! We wouldn't want any more trespassers than we already get. It's bad enough my home is listed as one of the most haunted mansions on earth."

"Your welcome master! Would scaring her cheer you up?"

"You're good to me, my friend. As much as I love inflicting fear on others I must say I am in need of being alone at the moment."

"I understand master.. I'll place the camera on your desk."

"Thank you mana. Be sure she does leave after you're done spooking her."

"Yes sir!" She salutes before floating through the walls flying with laughter.

⚰🕸👻🏛

Joey led you through all kinds of crazy areas of the mansion. You saw rooms dedicated to old antiques, statues and paintings. You two end up in an hallway dedicated to the knights in armor he was telling you about earlier. You almost forgot about them until you saw them for the first time. While you're looking at a beautiful portrait of a skeleton dressed as an angel you have your back to one of the knights. When suddenly you hear Joey shouting.

"Nyeh! Wait don't hit her boys! She's a guest!"

You turn to see the suits of armors moving. They move only their arms and heads but it still surprised you.

"I thought they were ordinary suits of armor! I didn't think your master would pay for animatronics that's amazing!"

"Uh right.." Joey say nervously while all the armored individuals look at each other confused. 

"Joey! You imbecile why are you screaming?!"

You heard the voice of a deep creepy voice. He has the perfect baritone to be a narrator he could be at least seventy years of age from the sounds of it. You turn around noting you're correct. Another butler stood near Joey he is a very old male his wrinkles prove his age. His bushy white eyebrows match his fluffy hair. He is bald but the hair on his sides are a bit bushy. The elderly man then looks over to you with a shocked expression not expecting a visitor.

"Who is she? Why haven't you kicked her out?!"

"Because she is nice. C'mon sir don-"

"Enough! I don't care who she is! Master will be displeased if he saw her! You know how he feels about guests."

"Y-yes sir.."

"Oh please don't kick me out. I like it here. Can't I stay a little longer?"

"Absolutely not! As the head butler it’s my duty that the staff keep in line! I suggest you leave."

"Mr. Bedlam sir no need to over react. She isn't doing any harm."

"Not yet she isn't you twit!"

While they argue you look back at the skeleton painting only to see it is now of a victorian woman. You look over at the other nearby paintings to see the skeleton painting is no where to be found. Suddenly a loud scretch including a pair of arms sweeps you off your feet as it flew in the air with you. You scream when you notice ghost-like hands on your waist. The minute you're set down on the floor you book it. Running as you heard girly giggles behind you as you turned a corner in the hallway. 

"Mana you fool! We must kick her out!"

"Why Bedlam? The master said I could scare her!"

"He knows she is here??"

"Kind of. All I said is a girl is in the mansion and he said to make sure she leaves after I give her a good scare."

"I see.. then see to it you do as you're told. I shall go back to my duties in the graveyard. Joey help her."

"Sure thing!"

Joey and Mana float above the ground in transparent forms flying through the halls. Bedlam simply teleports leaving behind a small gust of wind to hit the paintings while they frown in discomfort. While they're each taking care of their duties you end up in a huge room with stairs facing various directions like a maze. You couldn't believe such a room existed in this mansion. It reminds you of the famous painting "Relativity" in which gravity doesn't apply to the stairs. You aren't sure how many could possibly be in this room.

"Very confusing isn't it?" You heard from a deep baritone.

You turn around being faced with a mummy his features show he isn't a ghost or ghoul. He looks young and quite handsome at that. You couldn't stop staring at his wild hair of three different colors blonde, red, and dark roots of black. A spiked hairstyle of his choosing is very fitting for him. One eye of his is covered with his white bandages while his other eye is done in beautiful cat eye make up. A bright red eye full of mischievousness is what you're faced with but you don't mind it since you become bashful under his gaze.

"Wh-who are you...?"

"Such innocent eyes.. perfect for what I am about to do with you."

"What do you mean..?" You begin backing up not feeling safe being close to him.

"Why to frighten you of course. You're brave to set foot into the soul room of a powerful mummy."

"Fighten..? Please I meant no harm.." 

He chuckled before whispering, "Boo" It wouldn't have scared you so much or anyone if they hadn't saw his face that is. His face formed into one of a decaying zombie his dead skin wilted and full of holes. His teeth and jaw revealing his skull adding to his abnormal appearance. You scream running out of the room while the mummy chuckles stepping back into his coffin against the wall. You end up in a different room doing your best to catch your breath. As you're calming down you notice the room is huge filled with all kinds of items and furniture that would've belonged to a woman. A vanity, closest, mirror, paintings, pink curtains, and so much more are covered in spider webs. You grab a nearby candelabra to shed some light in the dark room. You find a beautiful wedding dress near the back of the room. It's beautiful you couldn't imagine a better dream wedding gown. The veil is absolutely gorgeous the train trails behind the gown elegantly. 

"How lovely.. I'll definitely get a wedding dress like this once I tie the knot." You said to yourself.

You continue looking around finding more and more beautiful items of clothing and jewelry. All which you adore! You wish these items belonged to you. After much time inside the abandoned room you finally decide to leave the room. While leaving the room your hair got stuck on a broken part of the door frame. So focused on your hair getting stuck you didn't see the male standing nearby. He goes up to you helping you out of your situation. 

"Are you okay?" He asks finally removing your hair tie off the broken wood.

Unfortunately you could no longer use the hair tie so your hair falls back down framing your face well. You look up taking in the appearance of the young man who had helped you. His hair resembles a lot of the mummy from earlier but instead of red he has amethyst on the ends of his hair. His blonde bangs frame his face well you're not sure how his hair is so neat and well kept. Judging by the looks of his formal outfit he could very well be the master of the household. You aren't sure why he is staring at you but he seems happy to see you. More surprised than you are to see him.

"You okay..?"

"Why yes. I'm alright! In fact I'm the happiest I've been in my entire life." He said with a gentle smile.

You've never seen such a smile from a man before it's incredibly sweet yet so welcoming on his handsome face. His eyes match the amethyst of his hair it went very well with his look. His eyes show you there could be more read in the look he gave you but you decide not to ask anything since this could probably be the head of the household.

"You wouldn't by chance be the master of this mansion would you?"

"Oh, why yes. You would be correct! Pleased to meet you I am Yugi Muto. The last heir to the Muto family name. How did you enter my home?"

"Sorry for intruding.. I didn't mean any harm. I am Y/n and I'm a local. I heard so much about your mansion I thought it was an abandoned mansion so I came by to see for myself. Didn't realize someone lived in this place."

"I see.. It's quite alright Y/n consider yourself a guest." His eyes look down at you with such an inviting gaze.

"A guest.. you sure..? I thought.. I thought.."

"Thought what..?"

You gulp deciding it would be best not to remind him that he doesn't like guests. If his butlers were wrong then it would work in your favor. Unless Yugi is just some sort of softie for women but you're not sure. Yugi blushed looking at you he is more than happy bumping into you. This would work in his favor too since he too was about to enter that room you came from. He held out his arm for you to link.

"Allow me to give you a tour of my home. You did say Y/n, correct?"

"Yes, yes I did." You confirm linking your arm with his.

His eyes show he is happy with your answer. He led you down the hallway to a room where a piano was kept. You swore your heart was ready to stop when you saw the keys playing by themselves while a shadow was revealed to you on the ground. The piano is in front of a window where the full moon gave plenty of light to shine down in the dark room. Yugi placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I take it you haven't figured out my home is haunted?"

"I.. yes I've noticed. I wasn't sure if I was going crazy or not."

"You have no worries. My mansion is home to over nine hundred ninety nine ghosts. They make for lovely guests."

"I suppose.. Are they friends?"

"They're all my servants of course."

"Oh.."

"You know Y/n I had a past lover whom I used to explore my mansion with. She used to enjoy playing piano in this room."

"That sounds very nice. Did she ever write you a song?" You smile.

"Yes it was truly nice. She didn't write me a song but her beautiful voice was enough to pull at my heart strings. She knew how to find her way to my heart." He sighed in bliss thinking of her.

"I hope I find a romance like that one day."

"Do you..? I'm sure you'll find it in the near future." He looked straight ahead leading you out the door.

The two of you explored the mansion while Joey and Mana continued looking for you. They end up in the graveyard hoping they'd eventually find you. Mana is floating by the broken pipe organ while Joey is speaking to the other ghosts who normally sing by the gravestones together. After a long search the maid and butler meet up again.

"Anything, Joey?"

"No not yet. Guess we'll have to keep looking for her. Should we try the secret passages or madam Mai's room?"

"Oh! Perhaps madam Mai would know where she is! Let's go!" Mana shouts enthusiastically flying inside the mansion while dragging Joey by the arm.

For the remainder of your time spent with Yugi he continued talking about his past lover from all the memories he cherished with her. Almost everything in the mansion held a memory with her. He hadn't yet revealed her name but you felt it wasn't wise since she seemed like a sore spot to him. Yugi led you to a new room it has two huge doors. He opened the door for you with a grin. Again you couldn't read his eyes they're very affectionate.

"After you milady."

You enter the room finding out it is a ball room it is absolutely lovely. A huge chandelier, big setting, fancy carpets and a table. The staircase was grand it was all nice despite having no care to it. You ignored the dust and cobwebs admiring the beauty it offered.

"Wow Yugi this place is beautiful. Is it really part of this mansion? It's like something out of a fairytale."

"It is isn't it? Would you care to dance with me, darling?"

"S-sure.." You blush grabbing his hand.

He held you close in his arms like a gentlemen as you two danced in the center of the ballroom. He could tell you're bashful dancing but he didn't mind it.

"You're very good Yugi. How long have you been dancing?"

"For as long as I can remember. And you?"

"Not very long. I'm not much of a ball room dancer.. this is my first time."

"Is it? May I hear more about you? Tell me about yourself."

"Well.. I moved here not too long ago to take care of my grandma. She's ill and her legs are weak so she uses a wheel chair. I'm twenty-one years of age and I enjoy visiting abandoned places."

He was rather confused by your response it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

 _"How come she hasn't gained her memory..?"_ He thought as he continued dancing with you.

"Why the interest in abandoned places?"

"For my vlog on my youtube channel. I vlog and my viewers love it since I don't believe in ghosts. Or at least I didn't before I set foot in your home."

He wasn't sure what a vlog was much less a "youtube" but he went with it. He then twirled you making for a beautiful spin back into his arms. He held you from behind with his arms securely around your waist.

"Y/n, darling. Do you love this ballroom? Does it spark anything? I'm sure it must spark something in you."

"Well.. the atmosphere is beautiful. Maybe you're right. I should pick up more on ball room dancing. It be good for me too!"

"That isn't what I was talking about." He turned you around holding your chin so you look directly in his eyes.

"Y/n, surely you must remember me."

"I'm sorry Yugi.. I think you have me confused for someone else. Did you have a date with someone?"

"No, I've been talking about her this whole time."

"I don't understand. You said it was a long time ago. Didn't you say she was deceased..?"

"I did." He removed his hand from your chin tenderly stroking the side of your face.

"Yugi I think you should see a therapist. I don't know you.."

So Yugi held you close against his chest as tears poke out from the corner of his eyes. He held you in his arms the way he used to with his lover. He imagined that dreadful day. The ball it was all supposed to be a glorious celebration and now look at its current condition. He used his powers to summon the memory revealing the ghostly dancers that were hiding to give you two privacy. Different ghost couples in masquerade costumes dance around the room scaring you.

"Y/n please remember me. Please. Surely you haven't forgotten my undying love for you. My love, my darling please come back to me. This tour was supposed to be a revisit of your past, our past. Does none of it mean anything to you?"

The ghosts were quite frightening. This was all getting creepy he is using you as some sort of coping mechanism for his deceased fiancé. You push his arms off your body making a run for it. This weirdo needs to stop projecting his love onto you when its meant for someone else. You pass the ghosts hoping they won't stop you. 

"Stay away!" You shout running outside the big wooden doors.

Yugi could only wipe his tears as his failed attempt did nothing for you. He couldn't jog your memories how could this be? He knew he couldn't lose hope but this was different. To see you in person again it meant the world to him. He is still in love with you after all this time. The moment he saw you he knew it was meant to be. He is finally reunited with you and you're definitely the same girl. Facial features, voice, and personality. Not one thing about you is different from what he remembered about you. All those memories filled his head including his tragedy with you. It simply wasn't fair. Why must life end up like this for him? He was completely selfless and caring toward others. 

You end up in a room far away from the ballroom so he doesn't find you. Yugi was overwhelming you when he mentioned you're his lover. You don't know why he's so focused on you. You did feel bad for him but he must let go of that deceased lover of his. It wasn't healthy but perhaps maybe one day he would feel better once he lets her go. The room you're in is very calming it has couches and other essentials to be a relaxing environment. You noticed a round table with a red table cloth the curtains behind it are a beautiful red velvet ones which aren't destroyed from age. You sit on the comfortable chair in front of the table scooting in while looking at the fabric of the arm rests. This chair looks as though it could've cost quite the hefty price in its day. Looking back at the table you notice a circular center piece it was odd. You touch it and find it is a crystal ball.

"Weird. Guess this mansion lives up to its stereotypes."

"Stereotypes or am I simply real?"

You look down to see the head of a glowing woman inside the huge crystal ball. She's glows like a ghost but you can see her features very well. She's blonde with long hair. She’s wearing fabulous make up. Her lips covered in red while her eyeshadow is a sparkly lavender. 

"Whoa..!! Who are you?!"

"I am madam Mai. I'm a fortune teller."

"Fortune teller? No way!" 

"Yes I am. I see all and I know how to help those in need. Would you like a reading? Or perhaps my infamous tarot cards could help."

"That sounds fun! Sure I'd love it if I got a tarot card reading. I've never had one done before."

"What a blessing it will be to do your very first tarot card reading. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Y/n pleased to meet you Mai."

"That's madam Mai to you. Alright I'll set different cards and I want you to pick five cards."

You look at the table to see nothing which is odd since you swore her eyes were glowing a bright white as if she summoned something. You heard her laugh.

"I would look up if I were you. My cards can fly since I'm unable to use hands and feet."

You gasp when you saw the floating cards surrounding the room. The back of the cards glow purple with a mystical print indicating their magical heritage. The designs are crafted with heart prints you find cute. Somehow these cards still manage to creep you out. You look around the room pointing at five cards of your choosing. Each one of the cards are laid on the table much to your fright since your chair and the table levitate off the ground. Madam Mai laughs at your small jump of fright.

"I doubt this is all that scary. You have a good eye Y/n. Each of these cards will read your past, present, and future. Two cards will reveal your future to me. You got that?"

"Yes. I did madam Mai."

"Good. Now let's begin with the first."

The first card flips with a swirl of purple from what you believe is left of her spirit. Mai looks twice as shocked looking at the card it's as if she saw a dead body. You look at the image in the tarot card to see it's of a nude angel but on her left side reveals a her skeleton. Behind her is the grim reaper. The card might be beautiful with the decorated display but the image certainly creeped you out.

"What does it mean..?"

"It means it's revealing your past. You died a tragic death in your past life."

"My past life?"

She didn't answer deciding to flip the next card. If revealed more to her than she thought it ever would. She thought you looked rather familiar but couldn't put her finger on it. The card showed a couple it's a nude male and female their privates covered with a fabric that decorates the outlines of the card. At the bottom of the card read, “lovers” however the male had a body of a dead man only half his face showed a human while the rest was all bone. The female looked alive and well holding the males hand. A bright red heart is illustrated above them.

"Just as I thought. You're a reincarnation. This proves it."

"Reincarnation? Me? How so? I don't understand this card."

"The card is telling me the present. You're a reincarnation and your past lover is still in love with you. It seems as though he is looking for you even beyond his grave."

"That sounds kinda romantic. I don't know if I believe this reincarnation stuff but it sounds like a tragic romance. I can't imagine being in such a situation."

"Oh really? Something tells me you were. Let's read the other three."

The next card represents a man it shows his beating heart resembled on his chest. The big red heart is illustrated as a huge heart it covers most of his torso. The male is still half skeleton half human in the background is a graveyard above his head is a floating crown. In his left hand he carries a bow and arrow.

"I see... very interesting. This card reveals more about your past lover. He is of a rich background the crown stands for the wealthy it doesn't necessarily mean he is from a royal background but it could mean either or. He is still after your heart Y/n. He's trying to reach out to you and make you fall in love with him once more."

"H-he is...?" You respond horrified since you remember the discussion you had with Yugi back in the ballroom.

"No need to be afraid. A ghost that is in love with you will do no harm to you. It's the vengeful spirits you should be afraid of." She chuckles flipping another card.

The next card is of a headless horsemen carrying an axe the letters above him read "killer" causing you to place your hand on your neck. At this point you're going pale. 

"Wh-wh- what does it.. m-mean..?"

"It means someone is after your head. Someone will try murdering you!"

"N-no....!" You shiver in your seat looking at your surroundings.

"It's okay I'll make sure to save you. My cards will help so we can prevent your death again."

She flips the final card revealing a skeleton carrying an undead bride in his arms. They’re displayed like a couple holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Above the couple is a heart with an arrow through it. The background shows a cemetery causing you to scream.

"Don't tell me the infatuated ghost will try killing me!!"

"Calm down. It just meant that the both of you would be reunited after death. The other card represented your killer, remember? If he was your past lover then the grim reaper would've been illustrated with something representing your lover. The grim reaper on this card wasn't in love with you so it's your murder. Now that I look at it your murder is a vengeful spirit."

You scream again causing Mai to laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter!! I'm going to die..!"

Suddenly a handheld decorative fan hits you on top of your head harshly. You notice it's the same handheld fans Victorian mistresses are depicted holding. You clutch your head looking to Mai.

"You done? Screaming and being a damsel in distress isn't going to help you. Your lucky I read your tarot cards. Now I can help you."

"You really could Mai?"

"That's Madam Mai and yes I can certainly help you. Now that I've looked at these cards it confirms who you are."

"You know me?"

"Yes mistress. I certainly do. You're also the one that will break the curse over this mansion as well." 

"Why are you calling me mistress? There's a curse on this mansion?"

"Sure is. Why else would a bunch of ghosts be in this place? Us ghosts can't pass on unless our souls are at rest. I didn't realize it was you until I read these cards but you're the reincarnation of the mistress of this mansion. Shows how long it's been that I can't even recognize my best friend. I missed you Y/n."

"You knew me? How do you know I'm her reincarnation?"

"These cards prove it all. Our master lost his lover and ever since then this place has been cursed. None of us could ever get over her death because we thought she committed suicide. She was a beloved friend and person we all cared so much for. I know it's you because you look exactly like her. I didn't realize it because I always saw you with your hair in an updo. You look twice as beautiful with your hair down."

"Mai... I'm sorry to hear about all of this. About your master and everyone's broken heart but I doubt I'm the reincarnation of the mistress. These cards may prove my past, present, future but there is no way I'm who you say I am. I'm my own person I'm living my life and I'll never take the place of the person you cared about. You must let go.. she wouldn't want anyone suffering."

Mai gave you a sad look it was true but you're honest which she respects.

"Y/n.. you have no idea what's it liking losing someone so special to you. It's been over one hundred years and we still can't get over her death. We've been in this place for far too long.. we have no idea how to break this curse but I think you're our answer."

"I understand.. it doesn't mean I won't help you. Just know I'm not your mistress or your friend from the past. I was born about twenty years ago so there is no way."

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

You shrug unsure of what to tell her. She can tell you feel bad for her. Suddenly her cards and her other belongings float around the room in a vortex. Swirls of her purple magic scatter around the room then travel to you. It doesn't hurt but you feel your body is floating. It's an odd feeling you look over to Mai who's eyes are glowing white.

"Mai what are you doing??"

"Showing you the past! It's the only way you'll understand!"

You close your eyes at the bright light flashing before you. Her crystal ball is glowing a very bright light it flashes a light blue that could blind anyone. When you open your eyes you couldn't believe what you saw. It all invades your mind everything from the past..


	2. Haunting Past...True Love Conquers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai shows you the past. Your past life. Why this mansion is haunted. Why it’s cursed. Most importantly you figure out what happened to your past self. Yugi and the others are ghosts for a reason.. now you must aid Mai and the others in lifting the curse off the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Suicide, mentions of Suicide in this chapter!

_The year is eighteen eighty-one on the night before Halloween a masquerade ball is taking place in the Muto Manor. The master is having a party in celebration of the widely known holiday. He felt a party would be fun but he has also eagerly awaited for his beloveds response to his letter. She told him she would give him a response to his letter on this night with a love letter of her own. His letter was very dear and important because he had asked her to marry him. Master Muto was a poet he had a way with words only he shared with his true love. They've been dating for some time now so it was only a matter of time until he asked her the big question. Marriage was something the master couldn't find the right words for, so he wrote her a love letter one he spent months on to ask if she would marry him. His lover was already known as the mistress of the Muto Manor, for their love shined through out everything in their life. The party was grand with several guests attending the ball. The ballroom was filled with plenty of guests for the elegant party. Several women and men dancing to their hearts content and Master Yugi sat in a nearby chair waiting for his beloved to share a dance. He wore a mask of red and gold wearing a pirate captain costume. He sighed happily desperate for her letter he waited for weeks to read. If she agreed to marry him he would be the happiest man on earth. He would do anything for his darling he loved her with all his heart. He looks to his back pocket where he kept the case holding the ring he would propose to her with. If she agreed then he would announce it to everyone in the ballroom as he slipped the ring on your finger. He has the evening entirely planned out and he won't wait for another second. He would go upstairs to his true loves room and beg for her letter if he had to. Running up the stairs of his mansion he was about to enter her room when a blonde woman stops him. She held out her hand to him not granting him permission._

_"Master, the mistress is no longer a servant. She is preparing for her grand entrance. I suggest you have a drink while she finishes."_

_"Very well, Mai."_

_She fanned herself with her handheld fan that suit her costume very nicely. She wore a purple and pink butterfly mask with a matching long sleeved dress. A blonde butler hooked his arms with the master and the blonde beauty._

_"Lets dance! The mistress will meet with us shortly!"_

_"Very well Joey but I demand a dance with you before my darling comes out." The master joked._

_The three head back to the ballroom while the mistress finished her letter. She placed it into a neat red envelope with her best cursive. The letter is better than anything she has ever made with her two hands. She hugs the envelope to her chest before putting her mask on her face. You saw a reflection of yourself in the mistress. She looks exactly like you. Her ball gown is big but its a beautiful shade of your favorite color her hair is up. The hairstyle fit her well it was catered to something you would do with your hair if you ever did attend something so formal. Her mask is a simple white, decorated with ribbons and gems matching her dress. You're then back at the ballroom where you see Yugi happily chatting with his servants. His head family butler arrives in a black masked costume for the party he gave him a letter. You smile recognizing the letter his darling wrote for him. Yugi blushed with a grand smile on his face finally receiving the letter he has waited so patiently for. He sat at a table on his own happily reading the letter. Slowly as he read the letter his facial expressions turn saddened. His face in shock and horror as he immediately ran out the doors with a worried expression. Tears threaten to leave his eyes as he ran upstairs hoping he found his beloved before he was too late. You're not sure what was written in the letter but Yugi is in such a hurry it didn't matter if he broke anything. Finally he rushed through the door to your bedroom where he found his true love on the floor. He didn't notice the spilled red wine on the floor since he was too busy checking on her. Her lifeless body laid on the ground with no hope of returning to this world. Yugi burst into tears trying to wake her up but it was no use he arrived too late. Holding her in his arms he began weeping with his face buried in her neck. He carried her lifeless body to the ballroom to tell everyone what happened. Everyone was in shock as the party was put to a halt while many gathered around the two to help._

_It was the stroke of midnight when the entire manor was filled with heartbreak that horrible night. Slowly the scene transitions to the very next day where you saw the master breaking several bottles of alcohol and swiping everything off his desk. He reread her letter several times unable to believe she could ever commit suicide. He was a heartbroken mess. You look over to the huge clock nearby as it drew your attention. You felt dizzy as the arms of the clock speed through time. Time passed and it is now late at night on Halloween. You look around the room to see everything is still the same as it once was before the clock took your attention. You could barely see a thing in the dark. Lightning booms throughout the area and loud claps of thunder are followed. You look down at the letter reading it. It was odd the handwriting wasn't the same as you saw earlier when you were in her room. You wipe your tears at such a sad letter. Poor Yugi. Another flash of lightning lit the room slight enough for you to see a shadow. They were legs. You look at the shadow again when lightning_ _strikes again. You're standing in the center of the room so you look around. Finally you look above you and give a heart wrenching scream. The sight was dreadful. There Yugi's lifeless body hung with a rope around his neck... hanging from the ceiling several feet high with no hope left. Without his true love he saw no purpose to live. Yugi's life was not yet over his ghost left his corpse and with his new found abilities he used them for his new outrage. How could life be so unfair? Even beyond death he couldn't escape. The entire mansion glowed as did the servants with an ominous green. Waves left the broken master and he inflicted a curse on his manor without knowing it. His emotions control his powers as it does with any ghost._

You scream again trying to run away from the scene. The ghosts, Yugi's death, and his ghost form it was all too much for you to handle. You need to escape from the flashback. Mai stared at you wide eyed before you took off running. It was impressive you broke her magic with your will to leave. You ran without looking back being sure to go somewhere safe. You end up in the same room from earlier where you enjoyed all the furniture and clothing. You light the candles in the room to explore the place as you desired. You didn't explore it as much as last time. You knew exploring more of this room would calm you down. You take a seat at the vanity fixing your hair. Your rapidly beating heart steadily became calm as you sang a tune to yourself. You find a music box covered with dust by a table full of clothing. It had a man dancing with a woman. They're both dressed for a ball it made you smile. The music is very soothing how could you not relax happily under such a sweet tune. Closing the music box you find paintings on the ground. You choose a random one to inspect. Your eyes widen finding a portrait of her. Of you. Wearing a gown with your face given make up and your hair cascading down one shoulder. It was a marvelous painting. Her gown is eighteenth century style as everything else in this mansion. You place the painting back down with a hand to your rising heart beat. As you're backing up you bump into the wedding dress with a gasp. You try running out the room but you trip over another painting. It's of you and Yugi dressed in very expensive clothing. You frantically get up until you notice something on the ground. Its a black box that was hidden behind several of the paintings. It has a lock but its very rusty, so you're able to open it. Inside you find a letter. One you recognize from the flash back madam Mai revealed to you. It was the love letter! You read through it with wide eyes. Her response to Yugi was an admirably sweet love letter you could tell was written from the heart. Her love letter was three pages long with her answer to his proposal a tender positive response. She has been waiting for him to ask her for years. You remember the tarot cards from Mai's reading with shock. Placing a hand on your throat you look back to the box with disbelief.

"If she didn't plan to commit suicide then she really was murdered..." You whisper to yourself in horror.

"You would be correct."

You turn around to see the head butler. Bedlam had an emotionless expression.

"How did you... wait a moment. It was you. You murdered her didn't you?" You confirmed with an expression of hatred.

"I did!! I had no choice! The young master was going to ruin his life by marrying a servant girl! The bloodline was meant for a woman of noble class but the idiot didn't care. I've served this family for three generations and I wasn't about to let his great grandfather down!"

"You asshole..! You ruined his life!"

"I did what was best for my master but he had to get all sentimental for a peasant woman! What happened after was his own fault."

You didn't want to hear anymore of it. You pulled out your pepper spray from your pocket getting him in the face. He yelled in pain clutching his face.

"Taste that you disgusting old man!!"

"Damn you! I'll kill you again, girl. This time I won't simply poison you either. I'll burn you like the witch you are."

You knee him in his groin causing him to fall on the ground. With a kick to his face you run off with one last comment.

"That was for Yugi!"

Running as fast as you could down the hallways you heard his elderly voice call for different ghosts.

"GET HER!!!!!!"

You're swarmed by different ghosts chasing behind you. How you wish this was like Scooby-Doo, simply solving a mystery. This wasn't a cartoon no, this is a life or death situation. You make a sharp turn hoping you can find a room to hide in. An arm grabs onto you pulling you inside a coffin. The hand covered your mouth as you two slid down what felt to be a trap door. Behind you is someone you don't recognize. You hope it isn't someone after to kill you. You both land onto a cushion of pillows. A huge pile breaking your fall much to your delight. You look to your left to see its the same mummy from earlier.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!!!!" You scream trying to stand up.

He laughs getting off the ground tying you up with his wrappings.

"Please don't kill me! I must get to Yugi!"

"I know. Can't you see I was trying to help you?"

"Oh... why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't recognize you as the masters past lover. Forgive me, Y/n."

"It's okay Mr. Mummy."

"Please call me Yami." He chuckled.

He led you to a room inside his ridiculous room with a maze of stairs. 

"Do not worry I know these rooms by memory. Follow me."

"How did you memorize so many doors?"

"It's been too long, Y/n. Too long."

Inside the door it led to the servants bedrooms. Joey and Mana are waiting for you two.

"You're lucky I saved you when I did mistress. These two told me about you. I can not believe I didn't recognize you. We all have been scaring every intruder for so long we didn't bother giving you a good look." Yami said.

"I've heard. Madam Mai told me everything."

"She did?! Oh that's great Y/n! We missed you so much!" Mana shouts jumping into your arms.

"I'm sorry Mana but I'm a reincarnation of your friend. I'm not the same person you knew unfortunately."

"Oh... I understand." She said with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry but I do know a lot of what's going on around here and I have a lot of explaining." You said.

You told all three what happened from beginning to end. They could tell you felt guilty for talking to Yugi earlier the way you did. You also told them about the tarot cards and the flashback you saw. They were each angered at Bedlam. They couldn't let him get away with his awful deeds.

"If it helps I got him with pepper spray and kneed him where the sun don't shine." You shrug.

"Ay its good enough for me!" Joey smiled patting your head.

You laughed enjoying it. It really was familiar getting pet on the head by him. 

"We must get her to the Master immediately!" Mana said.

"Yes we must see to it he understands what happened to her. He will be upset but we better do it now. He deserves to know." Yami said leading you through a secret passage. 

Joey and Mana use their ghost forms to fly in front of you two while Yami walks beside you carrying a lit torch. In his bedroom you three did your best trying to find Yugi but he wasn't there. Sneaking through the mansion you four head to the graveyard. The large cemetery revealed Yugi with Bedlam in his out door table sipping tea. His frown never leaving his gentle face. 

"Yugi!" You shout grabbing his attention.

Bedlam wasn't happy to see you. His teeth is grinding at the sight of you with the other servants. Yugi felt hopeful as he was looking at you.

"Master you must get away from Bedlam!" Mana shouts.

"Yes he's evil!" Joey says.

"They're right Yugi. Your lover didn't commit suicide she was murdered by Bedlam!" You said.

Yugi looks over to Bedlam who is calm. He knew you had no evidence so he won't break his cover.

"That's preposterous. I did nothing."

"He's lying! I have her hand written love letter right here! From the night of the masquerade ball!" You hand the letter to Yugi who read it with despair.

Yugi wiped his tears at her heart felt letter. He placed the letter on the table. Standing up he turns toward Bedlam with confused eyes.

"Why Bedlam? You've been serving our family for generations! You betrayed me. Betrayed Y/n. My darling loved everyone."

"She would've ruined the bloodline your great grandfather worked so hard for! He was like a father to me. It had to be done. She was a peasant girl! You imbecile! If I had known you would've cursed your heritage into extinction I would've gotten rid of her sooner! This is your own fault. For killing yourself, for ruining your bloodline, and for dishonoring your ancestors! You bring dishonor to your grandfather young master! And you!" Bedlam looks at you with fire in his eyes they glow white while he summoned his fire abilities.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!"

Yugi flew to your side moving you out of the way. Yami and Joey punch Bedlam sending him flying. Yugi's eyes rage as his eyes began glowing as well. His eyes glow green summoning all his ghostly servants to attack his back stabbing butler.

"You bastard! You heartless bastard! You took away the love of my live! For all these years you hid behind the truth! Coward!" Yugi yelled as he struck him with lightning.

You watched as all the ghosts of the mansion attack Bedlam destroying his spirit. It was a big scene all the white ghosts were swirling around in hoards attacking at his form one by one. All nine hundred ninety nine ghosts escort his old evil heart. It was painful watching from your view on the ground.

"No! NO!! You mustn't!!" Bedlam kept shouting as his screams linger throughout the area.

Mana helps you up, placing a hand on your shoulder hoping it would calm you down. It wasn't over yet Bedlam tried attacking everyone with his own powers. His fires kept getting blown away. One of his fireballs manage to hit Yugi sending him flying through the wall of his mansion. Yami ran after him to check if he is okay. You and Mana look away as Bedlams body fades into white before exploding. No longer existing.. for his body wasn't worthy of the living or the dead. Mana led you back into the mansion where the others are located. Yugi crashed through the side of his mansion. You're all in the library where Yugi is held up by Yami. Mana and yourself gave sighs of relief.

"You're okay." You confirm.

Yugi smiled running up to you. He lifts you off the ground spinning you around.

"Y/n my dearest gem. You're back to me. I couldn't be more happy."

"Yugi I'm her reincarnation. I'm sorry."

"Its quite alright. It isn't your fault. Thank you for everything I'm happy she will live on and its thanks to you."

He wasn't as sad as you thought he would be. He placed you back on the ground with a bitter sweet smile. You saw his body glowing but it wasn't a white. It was a light blue. 

"Yugi...?" You ask with confusion.

"I've learned it is my place to lift this curse. It was ages ago but I didn't know my abilities at the time. I inflicted a curse but it was one that could not be undone. I've finally accepted her death and its thanks to you. The curse is finally lifted." 

A huge white portal opens in the ceiling above everyone in the room. Many ghosts turn back to human before passing through the portal.

"Does this mean..?" You ask with tears threatening to leave you.

"No my love. No tears." Yugi said while the others transform back into their human forms.

Every ghost entered through the portal all that is left is the group. Mai ran down into the room finally in her human form. She is wearing a pink and purple fortune teller outfit with an orange bandanna on her head. 

"Everyone! The curse is lifted."

"Mai!" Joey ran over to her hugging her.

She laughed giving him a hug in return. Mana joined giving both a hug causing all three to fall on the ground. Yami gave a smirk finding that he enjoyed finally being human again. Yugi gave Yami a hug at their new human forms. All their bodies are back to normal.

"How wonderful! Look at you Yami! Look at us!"

"Yes we are back to normal, Yugi."

"Right we are! Its a dream come true!"

You felt sad wondering if they'll have to cross over to the other side. You wipe your tears with your hand feeling happy for all of them. There wasn't any need for sadness when their souls are finally at peace. Mai looks over to you walking up to you. She held both your hands.

"Y/n I have two new tarot cards I'd like you to read." 

She hands you the two new cards in her hands. You flip the first one over revealing a couple kissing. The design is an average tarot card but it was still nice looking. The other card revealed a heart with an arrow through it reading, "True love". You look up at Mai with a shocked expression. She gave you a nod pushing you toward Yugi. You're delighted smile couldn't go unnoticed. He blushed wondering what could possibly happen next.

"Yugi.."

"Yes..?"

"I may not be able to return your true love to you but if you like I can still offer you the true love you deserve. I didn't admit to anything at first because of my past self. I was afraid of getting in between your wonderful relationship you had with her. It would be meaningless if I wasn't the same person.."

"But you are. You are her. I've known it all along. I'll always love her but you're also the person I want to fall in love. I'll cherish your love always my darling. Reincarnation or not I'll always love you for who you are."

You gasp with a look of tenderness in your eyes. You slowly fell in love with Yugi but you couldn't admit it. Not after everything you've been through. Now you can finally give him the true love he craves. You give him a hug with a kiss to the cheek.

"I love you too Yugi."

He held your hands looking into your eyes with passion. The moment is ruined when Mai speaks up.

"No kiss?! C'mon I'm waiting here on the edge of my seat."

You giggle giving Yugi a hug and a kiss. He happily kissed back lifting the rest of the curse off his manor. Such a kiss caused his powers to ignite as it left his body. This was the kiss he waited so long for. All those years without you will no longer exist. His glowing green magic flows out of him causing your hair to be lifted up as the wind blew it. The big portal absorbed his abilities as it did with everyone else in the room. The portal disappears along with every ghost, nightmare, and evil spirit inside of the Muto Manor. You and Yugi smile with a huge blushes covering your cheeks.

"Yugi..."

"My darling.."

Mana began crying next to Joey who buried his cries in Mai's shoulder. Yami sighed since she got his shirt wet with her teats. He handed Mana a tissue.

"So beautiful!" She cried.

"Wait how come none of you went back like the other ghosts?"

"We're happy living the rest of our mortal lives here." Mai said.

"Nyeh. I'm never leaving masters side! Besides Mai is here." Joey said wiping his tears.

"I have an entire world to explore. I'm finally ready to live my life." Yami said.

"I wasn't ready to leave like the others. I'll miss everyone too much." Mana said.

"This is wonderful! You're all welcome here!" Yugi smiled.

👻🏛💜🏛👻

You and Yugi as well as the others made plans for the next part of your lives. Yami said he'd be a wandering traveler desiring to explore the world. He promised to visit whenever he got the chance as long as he is promised a wedding invitation when you two decide to tie the knot. You and Yugi decide to turn the mansion into a tourist attraction. Mai, Joey, and Mana decide to stay as employees. Mai would do her fortunes, Joey would give tours, and Mana also did tours while working as a part time maid. Once the mansion became refurbished it became an instant hit. Grabbing the attention from tourists all over the world. The Muto Manor looked as good as it did all those years ago. You moved in with Yugi keeping some of the rooms to yourselves as well as to the others to live in. The five of you were like one small happy family. Yugi hired a care giver for your grandma you promised to visit her as much as she wanted. She was happy finding out you have a boyfriend so she wasn't upset as long as you visit her. During the tours more employees joined the family. There was the gift shop girl Anzu and the maintenance guy Tristan. They became some of the closest friends you could ever meet. Anzu performed as a ballerina in one of the towns old theaters while Tristan was going to school to become a mechanic. There wasn't anything you would change. You continued your youtube channel and got to visit many haunted places with Yugi and the others. Even Yami joined those small adventures with the gang. It was the best life you two could ever ask for.

"Y/n my darling. I'll wait for your hand in marriage for as long as it takes." Yugi said as you two dance in the clean empty ballroom.

"Yugi my love. Marriage or not I love you with all my heart. Past or present."

"As long as I'm by your side I have a long wonderful life ahead of me, my love."

You two kiss under the beautiful rays of light the mansion offered you two. True love did conquer that faithful Halloween night and you will both have a love that lasts a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎃🌙💫👻
> 
> Chapter 3 is definitely in the works! With a lemon too! Hope you enjoyed this story. If you have suggestions you’d like to see in this story let me know. It’s appreciated. 
> 
> Art of the haunted mansion doesn’t belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more Yugi x Reader content please check out my other book, "A Cinderella Story" It's a Pumpkin King Yugi x Skeleton Reader. It has a Halloween theme much like this book. I also have a Nutcracker Yugi x Ballerina Reader Book in my account titled, “The Nutcracker” If you’re interested.
> 
> Thank You


End file.
